


Where Everything is Good

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Caves, Codependency, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, set sometime after 2x21, they're not mermaids this time but I still like the moon pool setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Dorothy and Alex talk about Miller.





	Where Everything is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Buzzcut Season by Lorde

Dorothy exhaled as she surfaced. By the dim light of the cave she saw Alex. The girl was wrapped in a towel with her arms around her knees.

The cave was a circular cavern, and the only entrance was underwater. The first time Alex had come here, she was hesitant to see if she could hold her breath long enough to swim in. Portia still refused to swim into the cave.

“Hey,” Dorothy said. “You okay?” She treaded water, awaiting Alex’s response.

“Go away, Dorothy.”

“I’m just worried about you. You’re the mom friend here, I just wanted to know if something’s up.”

“I came here to be alone,” Alex said, pointedly.

“And is that what would be best for you right now?”

“You don’t know my life.” She sighed. “Are you going to stop me from leaving the cave if I want to?”

“No,” Dorothy said.

“I don’t want to,” Alex admitted. “I just want to stay here forever. I’m so tired of people.”

The waves lapped at the rock as Dorothy swam forward to put her arms on the dry rock. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you know what’s it’s like?” Alex asked.

“What what’s like?”

“Being me. Being scared all the time, being sick and tired. Being so angry at Miller - and yet there’s a voice in my head that says I could’ve saved him from all this. I could’ve saved you, from him. I should’ve saved you.”

“Alex, you did the best you could.” Alex looked down. “You’re dealing with so much - no one should have to bear what you’re dealing with. It’s not your fault. It’s not your responsibility.”

“But it is, Dorothy. Why can’t you see that?”

“Why?” Dorothy asked.

“I just want to keep the people I love safe.”

“It’s not your burden to bear.”

Alex looked at Dorothy. “It’s-“ she paused. “I don’t know.”

The only sound was the lapping of the water from the tunnel.

“Are you ready to leave?” Dorothy asked. She shook her head.

Dorothy heaved herself out of the water. Alex opened her arms and Dorothy snuggled into them. She covered them both with a towel.

“You know I love you, Alex,” she said.


End file.
